mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:S.T.V.N. 9000/Meet the Gr@nd Wazoo!
Grand Wazoo: Welcome to the star...THE GRAND WAZOO!!!!!!!!!! All MySims Wiki Users: BOO! YOU STINK!*all throw foods at Grand Wazoo* OK. So I just wanna tell you that this week is the last week of school for me!!! So this blog will tell you every single day of the last week of school! I am so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please enjoy this blog and don't think that its dead. So here it is! 'MONDAY' So today in Math, our math teacher would let us read or play games for 45 minutes. I just played monopoly with Mark, Charley, Jimmy, Natalie, Ellen, Laura & Jocelyn. One of my turns, I bought extra houses for Park Place & Boardwalk which I had. Then, Jimmy landed on my Boardwalk. And I told him the rent. And he yelled so loud it started an arugment, then it was stelled down when an 11th Grade Teacher (my school is a pravite school which goes from Pre-K to 12th Grade) yelled at us "Sush Down! Shame on you people! My Students are having an exam in here and they need to pass!!!So either be quiet or I will get Ms. Pelinax (my school's principal) involved in this!" To make a long story short, our math teacher told us to stop playing and read for the rest of the time. So I slept at my desk for the rest of the time. 10 Minutes Later, my math teacher allowed my class to go to the Computer Lab. I just played games on www.y8.com for the entire time. Next, at reccess, Luke & I decided to play football for the rest of the time. Next, in English class, we did nothing but read at our desks until our teacher told us that the end of the year party was at my house . At Lunch, my band and I had to perfrom my song "OneNation" in front of my entire school and we were a hit , we couldn't belive our luck! Next, in Social Studies, 3 things happened: First, we watched eduactional videos . Next, he allowed us to play games for 1 hour and 20 minutes, but it has to be at a low voice or we have to do a pop quiz. Then, for the final 10 minutes, we were perparing for the Student-Parent Meetings. At the meeting, my parents didn't come until about 2:50, but then my dad came because my mom was preparing for the end of the year party. And guess what? My Teacher & My Dad actually ENJOYED the meeting and it didn't suck at all! So, that's everything that happened (except i got an A on my Math Exam) 'MY CAMPOUT' 'TUESDAY' When my classmates and I arrived at my house. We drove in the van to the camping place. So, here is the twist, my mom said that it'll be a 45 minutes drive from here, but instead it took 1 hour to get there due to rush hour (Man! I thought there was no such thing as rush hour on highways!). So, when we arrived at the lodge (yes, there was a lodge (it looked an awful like the mountains lodge)), we just unpacked & enjoyed ourselves when I took out my DSi (yes, i did bring my DSi to the campout! ) and toold everyone that we should make a movie with my DSi. So, our movie was about crazy people who are at a party & meet Alvin & The Chipmunks. 15 Minutes Later, we had snack (My Mom and Dad packed A LOT of food, but the lodge had a cafeteria). At 10 AM, we had a bus tour of the wood we were camping in. At 10:30 AM, we had an unexpected suprise, we ran into the girls of our class, ALL OF THEM! ...except Marylin (she was in the hospital that day). A Half Hour Later, the bus ran out of gas (the bus driver didn't have much gas ) and we had to walk. At 11:30 PM, we also ran into Bianca (my big sis) & her friends. Along with that, they had like 10 of each from our school: 7th Graders, 8th Graders, 9th Graders & 10th Graders. And Guess What? THEY WERE MOSTLY GIRLS. At Noon, we returned to the lodge & made part 2 of our movie. An Hour Later, we got hungry (especially Luke & Mark) so we went to the cafeteria. And they had chicken (OH YEAH!)!!!!!! At 2 PM, I felt some raindrops, then Luke saw lightning. So, we had to hide back in the lodge, but one bolt of lightning knocked off our window wall !!! So, we had nowhere the hide, when the wall was struck off every room we went to! So, then we decided to crouch on the floor in our lodge room until the storm was over. An Hour Later, we were back on the road, taking pictures of every interesting plant we saw. At 4:45 PM, our window wall was still being repaired, so we just played football (my mom and dad did bring a football) until our roof was repaired. 45 Minutes Later, our window wall was finally repaired. But, the repairman said we have to wait an extra half hour for the glue to dry off. And, they needed an extra half hour to get the AC's and windows back on the wall. So, we continued our football game. At 6:30 PM, our window wall was exactly the way it looked like when we arrived there 9 hours ago. So, we made part 3 of our movie. An Hour Later, we had dinner in the lodge. At 8:30 PM, we made part 4 of our movie. A half hour later, We went for a walk in the night. I was extremely scared. Well, here's a little twist, Lucas kept throwing up because he got carsick in the bus. So, back to when I was scared, I decided to scare everyone by pretending I was Frankenstein. So, everyone was so scared, half of us ran all the way back to the lodge. So, we followed this strange footprints that looked an awful like Bigfoot's, that followed us back to the lodge. And when we came back, we saw a brown large hairy blur across the hallway and we ran up to our room and no, our room wasn't vandalized by bigfoot. In Fact, It looked exactly like we left it an hour, 15 minutes ago. Then, we made part 5 of our movie. Then, at midnight, we all got exteremly sleepy and to make a long story short, went to bed. 'WEDNESDAY' At 7 AM, a loud whistle (as loud as a bullhorn) woke us all up and poor Luke fell down 10 feet from his bed (I shared a Triple Bunk Bed with Luis (one of my classmates IS named Luis) & Luke). So, we made part 6 of our movie. A Half Hour Later, we had breakfeast in the cafeteria. Then, my parents gave us snack. At 9 AM, we went for a hike up a mountain that was near us. 3 Hours Later, we went back at the lodge & ate lunch. At 1 PM, we had to pack up. By 1:30 PM, to make a long story short, we left. 'THURSDAY' ((NOTE: IM SORRY I WAS OFFLINE YESTERDAY AFTERNOON & THIS MORNING. NO, I DIDN'T STAY ANOTHER NIGHT IN THE WOODS. MY iMAC GOT HIT WITH A VIRUS & THE VIRUS REMOVER FIXED IT TODAY)) In English Class, we didn't read, instead we played 2 games. First, we needed our desks in a circle, which wasted a half hour of class time. So, first we played, this game called "Follow The Leader", its where you have to follow a "leader" and there is a "dectective" who tries to figure out who is the leader, he/she has 3 guesses, if they run out of guess, the leader is still the leader and there is a new dectective. Then, we played this game called "Wink Murderer", its where there is a "murderer" anf if he/she winks at you, you have to say "IM DEAD!" and put your arms and head on your desk. There is a "police" who tries to arrest the "murderer" , he/she has 3 "handcuffs" to guess who the criminal is, if they run out of "handcuffs" the murderer is still the murderer and there is a new police. Also, I got my English Exam Grade which was a B. At Recess, I got a soccer ball & went to the soccer court iwth my buds, then some eighth graders. It was a tie 0-0, at the end of the game. And that's all... Then, in PE Class, we went to the beach!!! So, we just played games at the beach within the red rope, anyone who passes the rope is going out of the lesson for 5 minutes, if they do it 3 times, they are out of the class for the rest of the time & they stay 10 minutes afterschool with the PE Teacher. So, since I forgot my bathing suit, I decided to play in the sand (i did take off my shirt, shoes & socks) with my friends Lucas, James, William, Mark & Jimmy. So, we wanted to make a sandcastle with a tunnel. A Half hour later, I told my PE Teacher if I could swim in my shorts, and she said "no" and she also said I needed to wash my feet hair and legs. But, when I got to the beach showers, I parctically drenched myself. So, since I didn't have a towel or a spare change of clothes, I was kicked out of the class & I had to stay 10 minutes afterschool. I just sat on a chair and when my friend Mark & Mak asked me "What's wrong?" I just yellled "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" my teacher heard it and she said I had to stay 20 minutes after-school. Then, my friend Mark said "Dont say that. Then, noone will come to your party tomorrow." Then, we went back to school. Next, in Spanish Class, I got my exam grade which was a B. Then, we watched the movie "Around the World in 80 Days". Then, when I was looking back, this 6th Grade girl right behind me was mosaushcing my back with her feet and was pulling my hair (not to say, i have the 2nd longest boy hair in my whole entire school (from Pre-K to 12th Grade)). Then, my friends Luis & Simon told her to stop it. And the teacher had nothing to say about that. . In Social Studies, we just watched the movie "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and played slientball. Finally, in my "detention" I just sat down. And that's all. And I just went home 20 minutes later. 'FRIDAY' YAY! MY LST DAY OF ELEMENTARY SCHOOL! HERE IS WHAT HAPPENED! BUT BEFORE, YOURE WONDERING WHY IM HOME TWO AND A HALF HOURS EARLY? ITS CUZ I HAD A HALF DAY! So, here is what happened, first the entire school had an assemebely which took up an hour and a half. Then, we had recess for a half hour. Next, we had class parties for 40 minutes. Then, at Noon, we got our report ccards & went home and that's it. Your also wondering why im typing so fast, Its because I'm throwing a party at 1 PM and I need to prepare quickly!Category:Blog posts